


Spa Day

by goblindesert



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblindesert/pseuds/goblindesert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just pure smut. No plot. Apologies in advance, it is my first time writing smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut is in chapter 2 for anyone who wants to skip ahead

“Uh, Viv I'm not sure about this.” Des peered over to where Vivienne lay on the day bed to her left. Vivienne lifted the small cheese wheels that covered her eyes.

 

“Darling, have I ever steered you wrong before? Trust me.” She smiled and nodded to the woman waiting patiently near Des' bed. “She's as ready as she'll ever be.” She said before placing the cheese back over her eyes.

 

Des watched nervously as the spa attendant smeared hot wax over her thigh. The woman looked up at Des as she laid fabric over the wax and pressed down.

 

“This will only hurt a moment, Ser.” Des took a deep breath and jerked as the fabric ripped the wax and hair from her leg.

 

“ARGH-” She looked over at Vivienne who was smiling. “-If I didn't know any better, I would swear you brought me here as some kind of torture.” 

She chuckled before replying. “My dear, dont you know? Beauty is pain.”

 

* * *

 

 

Des came waddling over to where the Iron Bull sat in the Winter Palace's bar.

 

“Oh Maker, I need a drink.” She announced, taking a seat whilst trying not to wince. Bull let out a hearty laugh. “What's so funny?” She said scowling a little.

 

“I've seen that walk before. Some of the serving girls I spent time with, back in the day, had that same walk afterwards-” he winked “-I take it you've given Rainier a warm welcome back then.” He laughed again and pushed a freshly poured ale towards Des.

 

She smirked and took a sip. “As much as I wish that was true, I haven't actually seen Thom yet. I'm meeting him in a little while. Actually, I'm walking like I just got off a horse, because of Madame De Fer.” Bull smirked and raised a questioning eyebrow. Des jokingly let out an exacerbated sigh “Before you go conjuring too many fantasies, she took me to the day spa and insisted I allow myself to get covered in wax, and have all my hair stripped off.-”

 

“Mm, sounds kinky.” Bull said, interrupting.

 

Des rolled her eyes and continued. “-I can't believe this is something Orlesians find attractive. I feel like a bloody infant. All hairless, like a fresh babe.” She lifted her pants leg and showed him her naked skin. Bull reached over and stroked her leg with one of his large fingers, before nodding approvingly.

 

“Silky smooth. Perfect for running a tongue over. Rainier will have fun!” He chuckled before speaking again. “So tell me, did you get rid of ALL your hair?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and pointed towards her crotch.

 

Des coughed, trying not to choke on her mouthful of drink she had just taken, she swallowed.

“Trust you to ask the big questions. If you must know, I couldn't bear to part with all my hair down there-”

 

“Couldn't 'BARE' HA! I get it!” He laughed.

 

Des couldn't help but laugh too, shaking her head as she did. “-It just seemed too creepy. I did let them clean it all up a bit though. Very interesting design worked in as well.”

Bull smiled “Excellent, really paints a picture.”

 

She reached across the bar and smacked him lightly. “Shut it, or I'll tell Dorian on you.”

 

Bull chuckled and threw back his tankard, taking a massive gulp. “Before you go getting me into trouble, I wanted you to have this-” He reached down behind the bar and produced a purple box wrapped in black ribbons “-It's for your first night back with Rainier.”

 

Des surveyed the box suspiciously for a moment. “Is it safe to open here, or is this something I should be opening in my room later?”

 

“Here is fine, I want to see your face when you open it.” With that, she pulled the ribbons loose, opened the lid and peered in. She immediately felt her cheeks get hot. Inside, sat the most beautiful lingerie Des had ever seen. It was dark blue to match her eyes, with black trims, stockings and a garter belt.

 

“Oh Bull! It's lovely...A little embarrassing, but really lovely. Thank you.” She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled warmly.

 

“Glad you like it, Boss. Viv and Dorian helped pick out the colours. They also got make-up that matches sent to your room for that extra oomf!” He pumped a fist into the air as he said it. “We just wanted to help make your first night back with Rainier a special one. I know how much you've missed him.”

 

Des teared up a little and patted Bull's arm. “Thank you Bull, that is so thoughtful. I really have missed him. You always know how to cheer me up, even if it's with a gift that most would deem inappropriate.” She laughed and dabbed her eyes.

 

“Hey, being inappropriate is what we are all about! no other gift have sufficed.” He raised his tankard to Des' and cheered. “Besides, there's nothing wrong with wanting your friends to have a good fuck, is there?”

 

“I'll definitely cheers to that!” She agreed smacking her tankard against his again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter= smut

Des inspected herself in the mirror nervously. She enjoyed the way the lingerie shaped her body, particularly the way it lifted her tits into a position they hadn't sat in for years. She smiled, knowing Thom would enjoy it also.

 

She had sent a messenger to find him, with a note asking him to meet her in her temporary quarters. She'd rushed back and spent the rest of the day scrubbing herself clean, applying scented oils, slipping into her new lingerie and painstakingly applying the make-up that Viv and Dorian had sent. They had chosen well, the eye shadows were all varying shades of blue, silver and black. They had only sent one lipstick, a dark mauve colour. Much darker than anything Des had ever used before, it reminded her of the sweet red wine she had brought with her to the room, to calm her nerves. She really didn't have the knack for make-up that other members of her inner circle had and she wished that she had asked Vivienne to come and help her with it, but it was too late and Thom would be arriving soon.

 

“This will have to do.” She said judging her appearance in the mirror, it was a stark contrast to how she usually looked. She hoped Thom would like it. Des jumped as someone knocked on her door. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

 

“Des, are you in there, my lady?” She couldn't contain the small whimper that escaped her mouth, upon hearing her lovers voice through the door. It had been months since she had seen him and she thought fondly of the last time he had laid his strong hands on her. “Hello?” He said, knocking again.

 

She shook her head, attempting to compose herself. “Thom, I'm here. Come in!” She listened as the door creaked open and his heavy footsteps padded around the corner.

 

“I thought you would come meet me when I arrived, I was surprised to get your not-” He cut himself off as soon as he spotted her. “-Makers balls.” He muttered, slack-jawed. The flowers that he held in his hand threatened to fall to the floor.

 

“What do you think?” She did a little twirl on the spot to show off. She looked at him expectantly and when he didn't reply she added “...Welcome back?” She was getting nervous, worried that maybe this was too much all at once. He had only just arrived after all, maybe he was tired?

 

Then, without warning, he bounded across the room and pulled Des into a hard kiss, she yelped in surprise against his lips, before melting into the meeting of mouths. The flowers were forgotten and dropped to the floor to allow eager hands to roam over her body, he pressed his palm up under her right breast with a firm grip that took Des' breath away for a moment. With his other hand he gently stroked her jaw and pulled her chin up, breaking the kiss, so that she was looking into his eyes.

 

“I have to say, while I appreciated the letters. This is much better.” He managed to say whilst panting. Des pulled back a little, also attempting to catch her breath.

 

“I take it you like this little welcome back gift then?” She said wiping her lipstick from his lips. He smirked and let his eyes take in her form.

 

“Very much so.” He gave her breast another squeeze and moved her head gently to expose her neck, placing soft kisses down the column of her throat, stopping as he reached her cleavage. Des let out a happy sigh.

 

“Good, I'm glad. I missed you so much, my love.”

 

“And I, you.” He smiled and stroked the scar that ran across her left cheek, before kissing her again. Slower this time. When they finally broke apart he let out a low rumble of a laugh. “Sorry about the flowers.”

 

Des chuckled too, looking down she noticed he had collected some of her favourite flowers and plants. “They are beautiful.” She said smiling.

 

“No matter, I have a much better gift to give you anyway.” He swiftly lifted Des from the ground and carried her over to the four post bed. She giggled as he dropped her down and positioned himself over her, holding himself up to avoid crushing her. “So, where did you get this?” He asked, fingering the lace trimming that ran across her breasts.

 

“It was a gift from Bull, said he wanted our first night back together to be special.” She chuckled.

 

“Remind me to thank him.” Thom grunted, shoving her legs apart with his knee. Des gasped. “How 'bout I show you how much I missed you?” He grinned wickedly and stuck out his tongue, licking the air suggestively. She giggled a little and nodded, feeling her clit throb in anticipation. He moved from the bed, pulling off his gambeson and tossing it on the floor.

 

Des sat up and greedily reached out to feel his chest, she ran her fingers through his thick chest hair and stopped as she reached his paunch. He was a little slimmer than when he went away. She kissed his belly and looked up, smiling.

 

“Oh, I've missed your touch, my lady-” He grabbed her hands. “-But now it's my turn.” He pulled her arms above her head and pushed her back, pinning her on the bed. He kissed down her arms, then stopped when he reached her armpit, pulling back. His thick eyebrows knitted in confusion.

 

“What's wrong?” She asked breathlessly.

 

“What happened to your hair?” He rubbed a hand over her bare armpit.

 

“Viv talked me into it. They even did my legs.” She replied, undoing her stockings from her garter to expose her legs. He stripped off her stockings the rest of the way and held her legs up to inspect them. He ran his hands over them, frowning.

 

“Do you hate it?-” She asked nervously. “-I thought it was odd myself...Doesn't seem natural. I didn't think you'd be a stranger to it though, given your time spent in Orlais?”

 

“Aye, I'm no stranger to waxing. I don't mind it, just surprised me is all.” He kissed her leg softly and laid it back down. His eyes darted to her panties. “They didn't take all your hair did they?” He looked slightly horrified at the idea.

 

“Maker, no! they did take some though...Tidied me up a bit is all.”

 

“I guess I'll just have to see for myself wont I?” A dark look crossed his face and he rubbed his index finger firmly against the silk that covered her entrance. His callouses caught on the fabric a little until her wetness soaked through, meeting his skin. He grunted his approval. “Mm, that's it my lady. Let your body show me how much you missed me.” He leaned down and licked at her through the fabric, adding to the moisture already there.

 

“Mmm oh, yes please.” Des moaned, bucking her hips up to meet his mouth. She ached for him to pull the panties to the side and bury his face in her cunt. Instead he continued to tease her, pulling the fabric tight against her so it rubbed at her entrance. “Please Thom. I need you.” She said breathlessly.

 

“I think you can beg better than that.” He smirked and pressed his mouth to the wet patch between her legs again, before pulling back and adding. “Beg for me Des, tell me how much you've missed me.” He sat up and took a firm grip on one of her legs, stopping for a moment to look up at her as he bent down to run his tongue slowly along her smooth leg. It was agonisingly slow and exciting.

 

Des' body screamed for more, she bucked her hips as he moved his tongue slowly up her thighs towards her sopping quim. “I missed you more than I've ever missed anything in my life. I ached for you everyday and at night I would touch myself and think of you.” She sighed.

 

“Oh?-” His eyebrow quirked. “-What would you think about?” He continued his slow onslaught towards her pussy, keeping his piercing eyes on her as he went.

 

“I would think about you burying your face in my wetness, about you taking me hard on all fours and just pounding me until I was bruised.”

 

“Mmm, fuck.” He pressed a finger to her wetness again “Keep going.” He growled.

 

“Oh fuck. Please darling, I want you inside me. It's all I've wanted for so long-” She let out a gasp as he rubbed his thick fingers against her and she wished that he would stop tormenting and remove the flimsy barrier that barred his skin from mingling with hers. “-I need you close. I want to feel your body against mine. I was like a crazed pervert while you were away, fucking myself every chance I got. Getting so hot thinking of you. Nothing would bring me relief. Please, please give me relief!”

 

“Well, since you ask so nicely-” He grinned. “-I'm dying to unwrap my welcome back present anyway.” He slowly undid the small bows that held the sides of her panties together, letting the fabric fall from her body. He sucked in his breath and groaned approval at her exposed slit.

“I'm glad you kept some of your hair, my lady-” He bent down and gave her a swift lick. “-But I must say I do love how exposed your lips and clit are now. It's so inviting.” He gave her bud a hard suck and rolled his tongue over it before trailing lower to her folds. He parted her and sunk his tongue inside, lapping at her juices. Des panted and cried out. He pulled out, replacing his tongue with a finger, moving his tongue back to her clit.

 

“Yes, that feels so good!” She sobbed breathlessly.

 

He grabbed her hips, giving them a squeeze, before flipping her over. “Put your arse up. I want a nice view.” She obeyed, raising her behind and burying her face into the covers. She grinned to herself as she felt his hand run over the curve of her arse. Deep sounds of approval rumbled through him.

 

“That feels good.” Des muttered, more to herself than to him. He gave her arse a soft slap “Oh yes, spank me please.” She moaned, moving her head to the side so he could hear.

 

“Maybe in a little while, love. I don't want to mark you up yet.” He kissed the spot he had smacked and slowly moved his hand to her wet cunt. He ran a finger over her folds, teasing at her entrance. “Mmm, you're so fucking wet.” He pushed her legs wider and shoved his face into her heat, running his tongue across the freshly waxed skin surrounding her entrance.

 

Streams of moans and gasps escaped Des as he went. His beard tickled her sensitive bits and she smiled. Maker, she had missed him.

 

He pressed his tongue firmly against her and licked up, spreading her open as he went. He slipped two finger in to her openness and fingered her slowly. His dick throbbed, straining against his trousers. He wanted nothing more than to sink his prick into her, but he knew once he was spent, that would be it. He'd had a rough time getting to the Winter Palace and he knew weariness would catch up with him the moment he came. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Thom pulled his fingers free and stuck them into his mouth.

 

She craned her neck to see why he had stopped, her stomach twisted with pleasure when she saw him tasting her. He winked, making a show of it.

 

“I want to taste you too.” She whined.

 

“Soon-” he said, removing his fingers from his mouth. “-I've fucking missed your taste, you've no idea.”

 

Des, rolled over and sat up, pulling him into a hard kiss, she could taste herself on his lips “Sit on the bed here.” She said, taking his hand and moving him to the edge of the mattress. She stood up and positioned herself between his legs, looking down at him. He reached out, slipping his hands under her top to grasp at her stomach and hips, greedy for the feel of her skin. She stepped back a little so he could no longer reach. He grunted disapproval but watched as she began to make a show of removing the last of her lingerie.

 

“I thought I was going to undress you?” He pouted.

 

“You were taking too long.” She said with a wicked grin. She turned her back as she freed her tits. Throwing her coverings to the floor so she was entirely nude. She hid her breasts with her hands and turned back to Thom, moving closer so he could touch her again.

 

“Please, let me see the girls. I want to give them a hello kiss.” He said, moving his face close to where her hands held firmly onto her chest. With a giggle she complied, letting the weight of them drop into his face. He groaned approvingly. Latching on to a nipple and giving it a sharp bite. Des jerked and smacked him lightly. He grinned up at her and buried his face into her cleavage, pushing her breasts against his cheeks. “Maker, I love your tits.” His voice was muffled by her chest as he said it.

 

“They love you too.” She chuckled, as she playfully smacked them against his face. When she stilled, he pressed kisses across them and sucked at her nipples until they firmed to hard peaks. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

 

“You feel rock hard.” She murmured, grinding against prick. Her juices left a wet mark on his trousers and the pressure made him throw his head back in pleasure.

 

“Oh fuck, you'll be the death of me woman.” He growled. Des chuckled and rubbed harder, mewling dirty promises as she rocked back and forth. “Down on your knees, now.” Thom said firmly, lifting her from his lap.

 

“Is this where you want me?” She said kneeling on the hard floor.

 

“Yes, wait a minute-” He grabbed a pillow from the bed and passed it to her. “-prop that under your knees, love.”

 

“Thanks.” She blew him a kiss.

 

“Now, open that mouth for me-” He grabbed her cheeks softly, pulling her mouth open wider, as if to inspect. “-Good girl.” He bent down and ran his tongue around her open lips, wetting them. Her mouth watered, wanting desperately to suck on his tongue and explore his mouth with her own. “Mm, a nice wet mouth, to match your nice, wet cunt.” He smirked and she moaned. He stood back up, letting Des undo his trousers. A gasp escaped her as she pulled them down and exposed his thick cock.

 

“I think he's happy to see me.” She giggled.

 

“Very much so.” He replied, chuckling.

 

Des gripped his member and ran her tongue along his seam, lubricating his dick with her saliva. She stopped at the tip and gave the head a quick kiss and smiled up at Thom, who was chuckling to himself, before sinking his prick into her welcoming mouth. She swallowed him to the hilt and choked slightly before releasing him from her mouth.

 

“Maker's balls, Des.” He curled her hair into his fist and held tight as she sunk his cock back into her mouth. She sucked at him greedily and pulled on his balls, trying not to giggle every time his thick hair tickled her nose. “Fuck, stop woman. I'm going to cum.”

 

She let him fall from her mouth after a final gulp. “Too much?” She smiled coyly.

 

“Unf, come here.” He grunted, pulling her from the floor. She fell back onto the bed and spread her legs so he could get a good view. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “Give me a minute. I need to calm down a bit.”

 

“Fine, take your time-” She whispered, slowly running her fingers down her body towards her pussy. “-I'll just keep myself amused while I wait.” She began to fuck herself slowly with two fingers. Making sure to spread herself wide for him.

 

“Fuck it, come here.” He pulled her roughly to the edge of the bed, hooked her knees over his arms and drove his cock into her.

 

Des cried out in pleasure. “Yes! This is all I wanted.” She clenched around his dick and begged for more.

 

Thom thrust hard, gripping her hips, thighs and any part of her he could get his hands on. He knew she would be bruised come morning but couldn't bring himself to give a shit, he knew she wouldn't care either. Sweat dripped from his nose and he wiped it away quickly, trying not to get too much on her. Their heavy breathing and sounds of slapping flesh filled the room, as they both chased their climax.

 

“Thom, I want to ride you.” She moaned. Without skipping a beat, he pulled her up into his arms, his dick still deep inside her and laid down on the bed, so she sat atop him.

 

“Mmm, your tits look amazing.” He reached up and squeezed them hard. Drawing a shocked breath from her. “Fuck me.” He added.

 

She began to move above him, working until she found a rhythm that worked. Thom pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed in time with her thrusts. Holding off his own orgasm to watch Des chase hers. When she finally came, she damn well nearly screamed, letting the frustration of the lonely months seep out of her. She collapsed on top of him and breathlessly whispered I love you's next to his ear. He stroked her back for a few moments before helping her off him.

 

“Don't tell me you're done yet?” He laughed.

 

She looked at him through half closed eyes. “Of course not-” She pushed herself up. “-How do you want me?”

 

“On your hands and knees.”

 

She obliged, the position made the feeling of her cum cooling quickly on her freshly waxed skin, even more obvious, it was an odd sensation. He pushed into her quickly, missing the feel of her around him. He squeezed her hips and fucked her into the bed. Taking her from behind like a animal in heat. Finally, he finished inside, pulling out a little as he did so he could watch his cum drip from her cunt. “Mmm, that's a site for sore eyes.”

 

“Come here.” She pulled him down onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a deep kiss. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Des.” He kissed her nose and felt the weariness catch up with him. They both drifted off into a light sleep in each others arms. Thinking about how happy they were to be together again.

 

 

 

 


End file.
